Not The Same Anymore
by wolfbaned
Summary: She was just a regular girl, living a regular life. Until she ran into a witch in the woods whilst looking for a body. Now Stiles has to deal with the issues of being a man, and figuring out how to tell his dad and friends that she wasn't the same anymore. [FEM!STILES turns into MALE!STILES]


And another hopeless story by me. I've always wanted to write Fem!Stiles, honestly. I don't know where this is gonna take me. I love reviews, guys.

* * *

'It's to early for this crap.' She thought glaring back at the bright rays of sun that were coming through her window, it was the equivalent to staring at fire, having been in the dark all night. 'Son of a motherfreaking..' She mumbled to herself, she shrugged the blanket off of her, and made her way to the window, closing it with a loud _thunk._ She slugged her way back to bed, landing face down on her stomach, letting a groan out as she did so.

'Stiles?' A voice called from outside her room. 'What?" She nearly yelled. Her dad practically through the door open, scaring her out of bed, but it wasn't like he meant to scare her, the door always screwed up, it would get stuck, and you had to jiggle the knob a bit, or possibly even kick it, to get it open. Her dad had a look that she couldn't quite recognize, but he backed away from the door slowly, 'I'll - uh, fix it when I can.' The sheriff chuckled awkwardly.

She stared at the door with amusement, a laugh escaped her lips as she stood up, 'Just get another door, dad.' The door was barely hanging on by it's hinges. 'Not with my salary.' He grumbled, 'head of the Beacon Hills police department and can't even get a decent raise, there all a bunch of dumb...' Her dad trailed off, "Dad?" She interrupted him, and eyebrow raised, 'Just head to work already, you're going to be late.' She grabbed a shirt and a pair of pants from her drawer a tossed them on the bed, 'Right," He nodded, 'and you better get your ass to school, young lady.' He said sternly, but honestly that act wasn't working out for him, 'That's why I'm up, aren't I?' She retorted back in a sarcastic manner. Her dad rolled his eyes before leaving the room.

Once dressed she headed downstairs and called Scott '...yeah, be there in a few minutes.' She said quickly, hanging up her phone, sliding it back into her pocket. She smiled at the sight of her baby blue Jeep. It really was her baby, she treated it like it was one. It had gone through so much wear and tear, it was questionable why it was still running like new, she could get that baby up to 100 miles per hour, no problem. But, she had to deal with the consequences that came with that. Once at Scott's house, she sent him a quick text letting him know she was outside. She and Scott had been friends for as long as she could remember, their moms were just as close as they. They'd gotten a long well, and often spent time together. She and Scott have a bond, kind of like brother and sister, it's a very comfortable relationship between the two, and honestly, they tell each other everything.

'Hey, Stiles." Scott smiled as he climbed into the Jeep. Stiles. Stiles was a nickname she had gotten long ago. Her first name was a doozy, and calling her "Stiles" just made everything easier in the long run, it fit her anyways, she thought that at least. 'Hey.' She acknowledged him with a half smile, as she sped off down the road, once he was settled inside.

'You're trying out for lacrosse this year?' She asked curiously, 'Yep.' He smiled cockily. She laugh sarcastically, 'No.' Scott glared at her, 'What do you mean by that?' Rolling her eyes, 'Scott, you can't play lacrosse to save your life, you were a bench warmer all last year, and you surely haven't improved enough to get your ass of that bench.' Scott scoffed meekly, 'You don't know that.' She clicked the button to the stereo, turning the knob to increase the volume, "Whatever, Scott.'

'This is so sexist." She grumbled. 'Why?' Scott smirked, 'Girls play lacrosse too, right?' She asked rhetorically, 'Why can't we have a girls lacrosse team?' Scott put on his gloves and padding, 'Because, girls suck at lacrosse.' He replied easily. 'Now you're being sexist.' She glared, 'I'm damn sure any girl can play lacrosse better than you can.' She laughed teasingly. Scott grumbled something angrily, but she couldn't tell what he was saying, but by his face, he didn't look very happy with what she said, she just grinned a little and watched as he ran onto the field.

'Remember, try outs for first and second string are tomorrow.' Coach Finstock yelled from the field as he blew his whistle, the guys rushed to the locker room, Stiles stood up, heading inside the building, to meet up with Scott.

'You're going to make a fool of yourself tomorrow.' She teased him, 'Shut up.' He sighed, pushing her. 'Hey!" Shouting she pushed him back, "I was kidding, damn. Take a joke." Scott rolled his eyes, 'It wasn't funny.' She opened the door to her Jeep, 'I didn't say I was a comedian, did I?' She smiled with a shrug. 'You're an ass." Scott laughed weakly. 'Eh, just another name to add to the long list of things you've called.' She smiled as they both climbed into the Jeep. She had finally arrived at Scott's house about fifteen minutes later, 'See you tomorrow, Stiles." Scott called back to his friend as he headed inside, 'Yeah." She waved back, driving off. "Tomorrow's going to be a long day." She said, drawing out the 'long' in her sentence.

She had ran all the way to Scott's house in about five minutes, she was wheezing, and out of breath. It was almost midnight, and her dad had gotten called out on an emergency at the station, something about a body in the woods. And her being her usual self, she was curious, she wanted to investigate. She had climbed onto his roof even, she had questioned herself how she had even did it, but honestly, that was the least of her worries. There was a body in the woods, in half, and the other half was missing, nothing like this ever happened in Beacon Hills, and she was determined to figure out exactly what it was.


End file.
